


Stray Haoles

by Whedonista93



Series: Haven [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Family, Fem!Steve, Kid Fic, Rule 63, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 02:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whedonista93/pseuds/Whedonista93
Summary: “Ziva… she… I… she’s gone. Tali… daughter. We have a daughter. Stevie, we have a daughter.”“I’m on my way.”





	Stray Haoles

Steve answers the phone blindly. “McGarrett.”

 

The voice on the other end shakes. “Stevie.”

 

Steve sits up, instantly wide awake. “Tony, what’s wrong?”

 

“Ziva… she… I… she’s gone. Tali… daughter. We have a daughter. Stevie, _we have a daughter_.”

 

“I’m on my way.”

 

*

 

Steve lets herself into the apartment as quietly as she can. Tony is asleep on the couch, a dark-haired little girl nestled against his chest. Steve can’t help but smile at the sight as she pulls a blanket from the arm of the couch over them. Tony stirs. She rests a hand on his head. “Shh, it’s just me. Sleep.”

 

Tony sits up anyway, careful not to jostle Tali. “You didn’t have to come.”

 

Steve smiles sadly and moves her hand to his cheek. “Yeah I did.”

 

Tony smiles back and some of the tensions seeps out of his shoulders. “I’m glad you did.”

 

Steve leans down and kisses him softly. “Why don’t we move you guys to a bed?”

 

“What about you?”

 

“I slept on the plane. I’m heading into NCIS.”

 

“I’ll go with you.”

 

“No, you won’t.”

 

Tony tenses again.

 

Steve holds a hand up. “You need to stay with Tali. I promise I will call you when we find the bastard.”

 

Tony still looks defiant.

 

Steve rolls her eyes. “This can go one of two ways, sweetheart. Option one, you can go lay down with your baby girl and trust my promise to call you. Option two, I knock you out, wake Senior up to watch the baby, cut the landline, throw the cell phones and all the car keys in the safe, change the safe code, and lock you in, in which case there’s a serious risk you’ll just miss the whole thing.”

 

Tony deflates and he chuckles humorlessly. “Have you always been so bossy?”

 

Steve beams. “Yep. Now get that little one to bed. I promise I’ll call.”

 

*

 

Gibbs meets her eyes as she perches on the edge of Tony’s desk. “Surprised it took you so long to get here.”

 

Steve shrugs. “He didn’t call until 12 hours ago.”

 

“You alright?”

 

Steve’s smile is tight. “One problem at a time.”

 

Gibbs nods in acceptance. “What do you know?”

 

“Everything in any file on any database on Kort and this incident in particular. Tell me what’s not on paper.”

 

“DiNozzo?”

 

Steve smile softens. “Asleep for now. I promised I’d call when we found Kort.”

 

Gibbs brows raise.

 

Steve’s smile morphs again, into a shit-eating grin. “I may have issued some threats to make sure he actually stays put.”

 

Gibbs nods his approval.

 

“Uh… boss?” McGee speaks up.

 

“Commander Steve McGarrett. From this point on, she will be fully involved in every aspect of this investigation. Read her in.”

 

McGee freezes and eyes Steve. “I’ve read about you.”

 

Steve smirks. “Lemme guess, never thought I was a girl?”

 

McGee flushes bright red.

 

*

 

Kort glances around. “Old friends and new. But not the one I expected.”

 

Tony approaches. “I’m here!”

 

“DiNozzo, I had no idea she’d be in the farmhouse. You know that.”

 

“Do I?” Tony asks.

 

“It was nothing personal - strictly business.”

 

“It is personal. It’s Ziva.” McGee interjects.

 

“She was my family.” Tony agrees.

 

Kort goes for his gun. Later, Steve and Tony refuse to look at the autopsy and ballistics reports. It doesn’t matter who fired the kill shot. All that matters is that Tony fired the first shot.

 

*

 

“Where are you gonna go?” Abby asks tearfully.

 

Tony grins over the goth’s shoulder toward the SEAL leaning against his desk. “I was thinking about Hawaii.”

 

Steve nearly falls from her perch on his desk in shock. “What?”

 

“Hawaii?” Abby scrunches her nose up.

 

“Not that Hawaii isn’t great and all… but I’m with Abs. Why Hawaii?” McGee asks.

 

Tony shrugs and meet Steve’s eyes. “My wife insists there’s nowhere better to grow up.”

 

“Wife?!” Abby screeches, finally following Tony’s gaze.

 

Steve is still gaping at him.

 

“You guys are married?!” Abby shakes Tony’s shoulders. “What about Ziva?”

 

“Three and half years.” Steve answers absently, ignoring the second question. “You really want to come to Hawaii?”

 

Tony’s grin softens into a real smile as he moves to stand right in front of her.He takes her hands in his. “If you’ll have us.”

 

Steve pulls one of her hands free and punches his shoulder gently. “Of course! I just… I never expected... _Of course_ I want you guys.” Steve lurches forward and wraps her arms around Tony’s middle like a vice.

 

Tony wraps his own arms around her shoulders and drops a kiss on her head. “That’s good, because I really didn't have a backup plan.”

 

“Danny’s gonna lose it,” Steve mutters into Tony’s chest.

 

*

 

“Stephanie!” Danny calls.

 

“Daniel!” Steve calls back.

 

“There is a child in your living room that is not Grace.”

 

“Stellar work there, detective!”

 

“Explain yourself McGarrett. A week ago I wake up at the as- at the crack of dawn to a text that you’re flying mainland. You come back and there is a kid. Did the pod people scientists mess up and hatch one early? That’s a mini ninja-SEAL, isn’t it? Is that what’s happening here? Because that’s all I’m coming up with.”

 

“Tali, meet your Uncle Danno.” Steve laughs at Danny’s flummoxed expression.

 

“He always talk so much?” Tony asks as he and Steve enter the living room.

 

“Usually more. He’s from Jersey, you’re from Boston, you’re both are incapable of speaking without your hands, and you both have a very unhealthy relationship with pasta. You’ll get along great.” Steve smirks as she drops to the ground to join Tali.

 

“Who, _exactly_ , is _he_?” Danny snaps, pointing to Tony.

 

Steve rolls her eyes. “Danny, Tony. Tony, Danny.”

 

Danny shakes Tony’s hand politely before rounding on Steve. “Okay. Earth to crazy person. Acceptable social interaction, Stephanie, goes beyond giving a name. Tony, that’s all well and good. Now tell me why I should care who Tony is. No offense, but pod lady here...”

“None taken.” Tony grins. “Pretty sure she was grown in the same factory as my boss.”

 

“I take that as a compliment,” Steve informs Tony.

 

“You see this?” Danny waves toward Tony. “Your friend is agreeing with me. You are not normal. I like him. We are keeping him. Who is he?”

 

Steve flops back and throws an arm over her eyes with a groan. Tali giggles and plants herself on Steve’s stomach before leaning over and carefully tracing the lines of Steve’s tattoos with her little fingers.

 

Danny shakes his head. “I don’t know why I’m still surprised she’s so good with kids.”

 

Steve flips Danny off behind Tali’s head with her free hand.

 

Danny gives up on trying to get any information out of Steve and turns to Tony.

 

“You’re staying with Steve while you’re visiting?” Danny probes.

 

“They’re staying with me forever, Danno.” Steve gently flips Tali over onto the floor and begins to tickle the little girl, filling the room with peals of laughter. “ _For-ev-er_!” Steve draws the word out, deep and playful, much to Tali’s delight.

 

Danny clenches his fists at his side. “Stephanie McGarrett, answer me now or so help me, I will sic Kono on you; she’ll be here any minute. And if Kono doesn’t work, I will let Grace at you.”

 

Steve rolls her eyes, but pushes to her feet, bringing Tali with her and settling the girl on her hip.

 

“Really? You’re going to use her as a human shield?” Tony sounds amused.

 

Steve grins, unashamed. “Absolutely. Danny would never take a swing at me while I’m holding a kid.”

 

“Steve…” Danny all but growls.

 

“Detective Daniel Williams, meet very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, my husband,” she tickles Tali’s belly causing the little girl to squeal something that sounds suspiciously like _Mamma_ , “and this little doll is Tali.”

 

Danny freezes and goes utterly silent for a full minute. “Stephanie?”

 

“Yes, Daniel?”

 

“Would you please hand the child to her father and come have a word with me on the lanai?”

 

Steve sighs and braces herself, but nods. She ruffles Tali’s curls as she hands her off to Tony.

 

Danny rounds on her the second they’re outside. “Husband?! _That_ is the kind of significant thing you _share with your partner_ , McGarrett! What the hell did you do?! Fly out to DC to get hitched then bring your mail-order family back?!”

 

“Danno… Tony and I have been married since before I even met you.”

 

That stops Danny in his tracks. “I’m sorry… what?”

 

Steve runs her hands through her hair and drops into one of the deck chairs to stare at her feet. She will never get through this if she has to look at Danny. “It was a drunk Vegas thing that we never annulled. And then a week ago, he gets news that Ziva’s gone, and that they had a daughter. She had been pregnant when she left. I’ve never heard him so broken. I hopped the first plane I could and helped track down the bastard that killed her. And then, it was all over, and Tony tells me he wants to bring Tali here. Tells me that he wants to give it a shot actually acting like a real family and raising Tali together… Danno how am _I_ supposed to be a real wife or a mother to anyone? Tali knows who we are, you know. There were pictures in Tali’s bag. She pointed all of us out. Amma, Abba, and Mamma.”

 

He knows he should probably ask who the hell Ziva is, but instead Danny softens and clasps his partner’s shoulder. “Just like you were doing in there just now. You keep loving that little girl as much as I can see you already do.” He punches her shoulder lightly. “And as for the wife bit… you’ll be alright. Despite the fucked up start, it sounds like you knew what you were getting into. Don’t you dare think you’re off the hook for not telling me you were fucking married, though, babe.” Danny rounds on Tony, who’s not so subtly lurking in the doorway. “And you… I can’t decide if you’re a saint or a psychopath for deciding to put up with her for the rest of your life, and I am the _last_ person to even think about taking a little girl’s daddy away from her, but if you ever hurt my psychotic partner, I will drive you across the island on the hood of my car and then let Kono feed you to the fucking sharks. Capiche?”

 

“Got it.” Tony confirms.

 

“Good. Kono was picking up Grace, they should be here any minute, I am going to warn Grace to be gentle with your kid and hope to keep the squealing to  minimum.”

 

“They’re already here.” Tony steps out to let him through the door and moves toward Stephanie, dropping into the empty chair and pulling Steve out of her chair and into his lap. “You’ve got a good partner.”

 

“The best,” Steve agrees, leaning into him.

 

“Should we go in?”

 

“In a minute. They’re all gonna kill me and I would very much like to spend at least a few of my last moments in peace.”

 

Tony chuckles as he deposits her on her feet. “What? Big, bad SEAL is scared of a couple locals?”

 

Steve scoffs. “You know damn well I wouldn’t hire anything but the best. Anyone with even half a drop of common sense would be scared of my team.”

 

“Well, considering you’re got _maybe_ a quarter of drop - ow!” Tony laughs when Steve turns and pokes him in the ribs.

 

Steve wags a finger in his face as he backpedals into the house. “I changed my mind. You and Danny are _not_ allowed to be friends. I will never get to do anything fun.”

 

“You adopt another _haole_ , boss?” Kono quirks an eyebrow with a grin.

 

Steve’s eyes widen. “Danny didn’t tell you?”

 

Danny is kicked back on the couch with Grace next to him. He reaches over to cover her ears. “No way in fucking hell I told them anything.”

 

Grace giggles as Danny releases her head. “Danno!”

 

“Sorry, monkey. Danno had to use some grown up words.”

 

Grace rolls her eyes at him.

 

Danny turns back to Steve and gestures toward Tony. “All you, Stephanie. Got any popcorn?”

 

Steve ignores her partner and turns to Chin and Kono, both looking at her with expectant expressions. “Tony, the rest of my team, Chin and Kono. Guys, this is Tony… my husband. And the little one is Tali.”

 

Chin’s stoic doesn’t falter in the slightest, and Steve suddenly suspects he may have known all along.

 

Kono, on the other hand, flat out gapes.

 

Grace recovers first and launches herself over the coffee table and into Steve’s arms. “Aunt _Steeeeve_. You’re married?! When did you get married? Why didn’t I get to be flower girl? Unless Tali was flower girl. Then I’m okay with not being flower girl. If Tony’s your husband does that make him my uncle?” She peers at Tony suspiciously over Steve’s shoulder. “Can I call you Uncle Tony?”

 

Tony grins indulgently. “Sure, kiddo. If you want to.”

 

Grace nods solemnly. “Uncle Tony.” She tugs gently on Steve’s hair. “You haven’t answered my questions.”

 

“You haven’t given me time!” Steve protests.

 

“I’m giving you time now.” Grace stares at him expectantly.

 

“Definitely your kid.” Steve tells  Danny over her head.

 

“Aunt Steve!” Grace whines.

 

“Alright, alright. Yes, kiddo, I’m married. I got married about three and half years ago. It was before I met you and Danno and it was before Tali was born. We didn’t have a flower girl.”

 

Grace’s nose scrunches up adorably as she looks back and forth between Tony, Tali and Steve. “How old is Tali?”

 

“Tali is three.”

 

“Are you her mommy?”

 

Steve looks over her shoulder at Tony, a bit desperately.

 

Tony comes and stands next to her and hunches a bit, so he’s eye-level with Grace. “Yeah, Steve’s her Mamma.”

 

Grace nods decisively. “Good. You’ll make a good mommy, Aunt Steve.”

 

Several hours later, the girls are tucked into bed and the adults sit around a small fire pit on the lanai, nursing beers. Tony is eyeing Kono with something between fear and respect.

 

Steve suddenly smirks down at him from her perch on his lap.

 

He eyes her suspiciously. “Why are you wearing your plotting face?”

 

Steve shrugs innocently. “I know they’ve all threatened you at one point or another tonight. I was just wondering who you’d rather face if it came down to it.”

 

“Between your team? Easy. Danny. At least he’s straightforward.”

  
Steve shakes her head. “No. Between Kono or _La Grenouille_.”


End file.
